criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Death on Stairs
Death on Stairs is sixth fanmade case in Atlanta Bay. It takes place on Beach, district based in Atlanta Bay. Previously... The Team stoped The Chit-Chaters and stoped the terror in School forever. Now they have new challenge, Cool Killer, serial killer that murders all cool people on Beach. Plot Frank and Player were in station. Frank was telling to Player that he wants to arrest Derek Stone for ages. Also, in that moment, King told us that we need to go to the Beach beacuse the man named Zack Taylor reported a murder on stairs from School to Beach. Frank was happy when he heard about the murder but he was sad when he saw that killed man was Derek Stone. Some suspects showed up: Bodygourd who reported murder named Zack Taylor, creepy guy named Brother Klaus Wiessman, Zack's boyfriend Josh Anderson, Football player Chad Baker and cheerleader and Chad's girlfriend Madison Springer. Killer was Josh Anderson. Josh killed Derek beacuse Derek was teasing him because he is gay. Also he added: "Some weird guy, who presented himself as Cool Killer told me to kill Derek and he remind me of Derek teasing me." Josh got 10 years in prison for murder of Derek Stone but he is starting next week because he wanted to say goodbye to everyone before he goes to jail. In Beach Party Problems (1/5), Zack told that he has to have memory of Josh. After Frank found memory he added: "I am very angry on Josh. I mean, I tried to arrest Derek for ages and he killed him in moment.". Also, it was found out that the Cool Killer kills only people that are cool or someone who is teasing LGBT people and he makes LGBT people to kill the ones who are teasing them. Summary Victim: * Derek Stone '''(found tied up to death on stairs.) Murder Weapon: * '''Rope Killer: * Josh Anderson Suspects Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile * The Killer is good in knot making. * The Killer drinks coctails. * The Killer listens to electronic music. * The Killer is a man. * The Killer wears pink. Crime Scenes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: * Investigate Stairs.(Clues: Victim's Body, Rope; New Suspect: Zack Taylor.) * Autopsy Victim's Body.(18:00:00) * Examine Rope.(Result: Unknown Substance.) * Analyze Unknown Substance.(03:00:00) * Talk to Zack Taylor.(New Crime Scene: Beach.) * Investigate Beach. (Clues: Letter, Coat.) * Examine Coat.(Result: Salvia.) * Examine Salvia.(New Suspect: Brother Klaus Weissmann.) * Ask Klaus why is his coat on the beach. * Examine Letter.(Result: Love Letter; New Suspect: Josh Anderson.) * Ask Josh about his love letter to Zack. * Get Result Victim's Body.(Arrtibute: The Killer is good in knot making.) * Get Result Unknown Substance.(Arrtibute: The Killer drinks coctails.) * Go to Chapter 2. (1 star.) Chapter 2: * Investigate Little Mermaid.(Clues: Pom Pom.) * Examine Pom Pom.(New Suspect: Madison Springer.) * Talk to Madison Springer.(Updated: Madison Springer is good in knot making and drinks coctails; New Suspect: Chad Baker.) * Ask Chad about his relationship with Madison.(Updated: Chad Baker is good in knot making and drinks coctails; Clues: Faded Note.) * Examine Faded Note. * Talk to Josh about note.(Updated: Josh Anderson and Zack Holden are good in knot making and drink coctails; New Crime Scene: Lifeguard Chair.) * Investigate Lifeguard Chair.(Clues: Locked Phone, Faded Picture.) * Examine Locked Phone.(Result: Unlocked Phone.) * Analyze Unlocked Phone.(12:00:00) * Examine Faded Picture.(Result: Picture of Derek and Klaus.) * Ask Klaus about his friendship with Derek.(Updated: Brother Klaus is good in knot making.) * Get Result Unlocked Phone.(Arrtibute: The Killer listens to electronic music. * Go to Chapter 3.(1 star; Updated: Josh Anderson listens to electronic music.) Chapter 3: * Investigate Table.(Clues: Love Letter.) * Examine Love Letter.(Result: Love Letter to Madison.) * Ask Madison about love letter from Derek.(Updated: Madison Springer listens to electronic music.) * Ask Chad about Derek's love with Madison.(Prestiqe: Talk to Madison; Updated: Chad Baker listens to electronic music; New Crime Scene: Fence.) * Investigate Fence.(Clues: Rope, Note.) * Examine Note.(Result: Fibers.) * Analyze Fibers.(09:00:00) * Examine Note.(Result: Salvia.) * Analyze Salvia.(15:00:00) * Get Result Fibers.(Arrtibute: The Killer wears pink.) * Get Result Salvia.(Arrtibute: The KIller wears is a man.) * Take care of The Killer now. * Go to Beach Party Problems (1/5).(1 star.) Beach Party Problems (1/5): * Tell Zack bad news. * Investigate Little Mermaid.(Presitqe: Talk to Zack; Clues: Faded Picture.) * Examine Picture. * Give Zack picture of Josh and him.(Reward: Lifeguard outfit.) * Ask Josh what he wants.(Avalible after unlocking Beach Party Problems.) * Investigate Stairs.(Clues: Faded Birth Cerfiticate.) * Examine Faded Birth Cerfiticate. * Analyze Birth Certificate. * Get Result Birth Certificate. * Tell Irma Anderson bad news about her son.(Prestiqe: Birth Cerfiticate analyzed.) * Ask Bruce Anderson about Josh.(Prestiqe: Talk to Irma.) * Investigate Beach.(Clues: Letter.) * Analyze Letter.(06:00:00) * Get Result Letter. * Tell Josh good news. * Go to next case.(1 star.) Reviews __FORCETOC__ Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Atlanta Bay Category:Beach